Demigod's Wizzarding War
by TrueTeal
Summary: The Demigods go to Hogwarts to protect it, and especially the Golden Trio, from Voldemort, and from Umbridge. But before they can go, the Order of the Phoenix, plus the Golden Trio, Ginny, Fred, George, Luna, Nevelle, and Professor McGonagall must read all five of the Percy Jackson books so that they, especially the kids, can understand their culture.


_**A/N: This story is where the demigods go to Hogwarts during the Golden Trio's fifth year. The first part of this story is where the Order of the Phoenix, plus Luna Lovegood, Nevelle Longbottom, and Professor McGonagall read the five Percy Jackson books. All characters in that series belong to Rick Riodan, as well as anything that will be in BOLD ITALICS (Except for Autor's Notes (A/N:)). All Harry Potter characters and references to places belong to JK Rawling. I only own the plot to this story, nothing else is mine.**_

 _ **Hope y'all enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter I: The Announcement**_

 _ **Harry's POV:**_

I had just been cleared of any wrongdoing at my hearing, thanks to Dumbledore. Hermione had been right: they can't possibly expel me for defending myself against a couple of dementors. I had just arrived back to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, located at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The house belonged to my godfather, Sirius Black. Aparently, word had already reached the headquarters because as I walked in, I heard my friends pounding down the stairs, loudly chanting, and dancing like little chiidren once they reached the bottom floor. They chanted: "He got off! He got off! He got off! He got off!" Fred and George were doing some kind of tango while chanting. Ron was doing some kind of silly dance, along with Ginny, it was kind of a line dance. And Hermione seemed to be the most pationate of my friends chanting. She was the loudest, and she was doing some kind of country dance. Anyways, they kept chanting:

"HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF!"

That is, until Mrs. Weasley yelled at them.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE ACTING LIKE LITTLE CHILDREN, LIKE TODDLERS! YOU ARE 15! NOT 4! ACT LIKE IT! YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny all complied and stopped, but Hermione was way too into it to really have paid any attention to Mrs. Weasley. I thought to myself: "Uh oh, this is not going to be good for Hermione." And I was right.

"HERMIONE GRANGER! DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO BE QUIET AND STOP THE INCESSANT CHANTING?! YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A CHILD! AND I KNOW YOU ARE MORE MATURE THAN THAT! ACT LIKE IT! NOT LIKE SOME TODDLER WHO NEEDS HER DIAPER CHANGED! YOU ARE GIVING ME AN EAR SPLITTING HEADACHE! AND CAUSING SIRIUS' MOTNER'S PORTRAIT TO START SCREECHING! STOP IT NOW! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE NOW, YOUNG LADY! GO THE YOUR ROOM! NOW! THE ONE YOU SHARE WITH GINNY! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO PUNISH YOU LIKE I HAD TO DO TO ALL OF MY KIDS EVERY TIME THEY MISBEHAVED BEFORE THEY STARTED GOING TO HOGWARTS! I GUARENTEE YOU'LL STILL FEEL IT IN A WEEK! YOU WON'T ABLE TO SIT STILL! NOW GO! BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND A PUNISH YOU, THE EXACT SAME WAY, BUT DOUBLE IT AND DO IT RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF YOUR FRIENDS! I AM NOT JOKING THIS TIME, HERMIONE! YOU'VE FINALLY PUSHED THE WRONG BUTTONS! GET UPSTAIRS! NOW!"

Hermione immediately stopped, looked at Mrs. Weasley, saw what she was getting, ran over to me, gave me a hug, and dashed upstairs before she got into anymore trouble.

 _ **A/N: I am not going to go into any details about Hermione's punishment because it would be inappropriate. Hust know that it was severe.**_

Timeskip to after Hermione's spanking:

Dumbledore came to the Headquarters just before 5pm, calling a special order meeting. With him, he brought Professor McGonagall, Luna Lovegood, and Nevelle Longbottom.

"I am calling a special order meeting for tonight. Molly, do not object to this. It has to be done. I will explain in the meeting. Professor McGonagall is going to join the meeting, as well as Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Lovegood, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. Please find a seat at the table so we can begin the urgent meeting."

A few minutes later, everyone was seated in the dining room. Ginny Sat to my right, Hermione to my left, and Ron directly next to her on her left. She was still crying, barely making a sound, but I noticed. I whispered: "Are you OK, Hermione?"

"I'll be fine Harry. It just hurts a lot. Mrs. Weasley wasn't joking, and nor was Ron, Ginny, and Fred and George, when they described their numerous experiences with this punishment. The worst part was that it was embarrassing. She put me over her knee and spanked me like a little child, except that she used a strap, since I was too old for the other option. I deserved it though, and I've learned my lesson. I'll never raise my voice or do anything else to anger Mrs. Weasley. I do not want that again."

"Alright everyone! Thank you for coming on such short notice. We have some new information, some of which will play a vital role in the next year at Hogwarts, which is why Professor McGonagall is here, and why the children were invited to attend this meeting. Voldemort has gotten stronger. Every death eater that was in Azkaban, has escaped, including Ismelda Murk, Merula Snyde, Merula's parents, and all of the others, but Ismelda is one of the most dangerous ones, and she recently graduated from Hogwarts, along with Merula a couple years ago. You kids were just starting out then. Anyways, he's also gained allies with the giants, as well as others. But we have gained some allies as well. They are muggles, but special muggles. They will be arriving in five days from tomorrow. In order to understand them and their culture and what happened to them, you all will be reading a set of five books. Everything in these books is true. The three main characters in these books are all similar to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The main character even had a prophecy about him. Here's the first book."

A book apeared on the table.

Everyone of the kids groaned about reading except Hermione and Luna. Hermione made a face and fidgeted, but I knew it was from the pain of her spanking. Snape even groaned as well.

"Who would like to read the first chapter?"

"I will!" Hermione said. She picked the book off the table, opened it to the first chapter, and read:

 _ **"Chapter 1: I Accidentally Vaporized my Pre-Algebra Teacher"**_


End file.
